Cleansing Love
by Gfam89
Summary: This is a one shot, no plot, lemon. It's kinda my first so its practice in a way. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Short InuKag fic.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me. **

**A/N: I was watching Romeo and Juliet as I wrote this, so I'm sorry if it's a bit corny. When I'm in the mood, I can't help but think the way I feel at the moment. The ending is always so sad, and yet so romantic. So I can't help but write this in a romantic point of view. I need to see an action movie, or a comedy.**

**Cleansing Love**

Pulling him towards the bathroom, she caressed his hand with hers. Thankfully her family was out for the night.

Leading him into the bathroom, she locked the door and turned to the shower. She turned on both faucets and turned back to her beloved half-demon standing behind her. She unbuttoned her blouse, but before she could remove it, Inuyasha placed his hands on the hem, and pulled it off himself, slowly.

Cupping his face with her palms, she drew him forth and gave him the lightest of kisses, for which he blissfully repaid. Her hands found the opening to his kimono, and she opened it, sliding it down his shoulders.

Inuyasha ran his own hands down her shoulders and around to the small of her back, where he found the clasp that held the mounds of flesh that he so desperately wanted. "Kagome, do you still want this? Will you have any regrets come morning?" He didn't want to go too far if she didn't truly desire this.

She shook her head. "No. I've wanted…no, I've _needed_ this for quite some time. Even if just for one night, I will never have any regrets." Inuyasha smiled warmly at her, with a questioning gaze.

"But why just for one night?"

"Because of your undying love for Kikyo" she replied solemnly. It was Inuyasha's turn to shake his head.

"The only undying love I have is for you. Not Kikyo." He kissed her lips lightly, only to find her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Inuyasha undid the clasp and pulled the piece of fabric off of her. Pulling away from her, he couldn't keep himself from staring. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Feeling somewhat self-conscious, Kagome raised her arms to cover herself, only to be stopped. "Please don't. You're so beautiful." Kagome blushed at his words. Inuyasha kissed her neck and made his way to her breast. Kagome's eyes were closed in pure bliss. Inuyasha's hands, meanwhile found their way to her skirt and he slid them down her legs, sliding the backside of his hands on her skin as he did so.

Kagome couldn't help but shiver at his touch. He made every part of her feel so warm. She knew that she would never want another man to touch her as long as she lived. She only wanted Inuyasha. Leaving her in almost nothing, Inuyasha quickly slid the last article of clothing away and she now stood completely bare before his eyes. While Inuyasha stared at her, Kagome took advantage and she grabbed at his pants and slid them off just as slowly as he had done with her.

Now they both stood bare to the sight of each other, and the bathroom had become steamy with running water. Stepping into the shower, Kagome held her hand out for Inuyasha to hold. Taking it, he stepped in after her. With her flushed face and the water running down her body, he didn't resist taking her into his embrace and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. Kagome's hands found their way back around Inuyasha's neck and his were at her waist. They were both feeling light-headed from the heat, so he wanted to hurry before they passed out.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers. "This will hurt" he told her gently. But she just smiled.

"I know" she said simply. Kissing her again, he slowly entered her. She bit her lip as she felt the sharp pain. They stayed still until it passed. Once it did, Kagome gave Inuyasha a nod, and he continued. Minutes passed and Kagome was feeling week in the knees. Noticing this Inuyasha, still inside her, held her legs and placed them around his waist, leaning her against the wall of the shower. This position, not only helped Kagome, but it allowed Inuyasha to move quicker. With one last thrust, they both found their release at the same time. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she whispered, "I love you too."

Inuyasha smiled as he laid his head against her own shoulder. "I noticed" he replied, kissing the side of her neck.

**Author's Note: And that's it. There will be no sequel no other chapters. This was a very short one-shot. It might not have been good, but remember; this is my very first detailed lemon. It's practice in case I want to write others. So PLEASE review. Give me your feedback. I know a lot of people use these scenarios, but it's all I could think of. The water is my most favorite romantic setting. That's why I love it when it rains.**


End file.
